Scary Movie
Scary Movie is a 2000 American horror comedy film directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans. The film is a parody of the horror, slasher, and mystery film genres. Several '90s films and TV shows are spoofed, and the script is primarily based on Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer. Plot An 18-year-old girl named Drew Decker receives a threatening phone call while home alone one night. Drew is chased outside by The Killer, who stabs her in the breast, removing one of her silicone breast implants. She is hit by a vehicle driven by her father, who was distracted by oral sex by his wife, and is then subsequently murdered by The Killer. The following day, Cindy Campbell meets up with her boyfriend Bobby and her friends, Brenda, Ray, Greg and Buffy at school. Various news teams, including hack reporter Gail Hailstorm, converge on the school in the wake of Drew's murder. Gail hooks up with Buffy's intellectually disabled brother Special Officer Doofy, hoping to milk the facts out of him. While Cindy is in class, she receives a note reading: "I Know What You Did Last Halloween!" She then realizes that Drew was murdered exactly one year after she and her friends accidentally killed a man during a wild car ride. At a beauty pageant that evening, Greg is killed by The Killer in plain view, with the audience mistaking Buffy's screams and pleas for help as being part of her act. When Buffy realizes she's won the pageant, she immediately forgets about Greg's death and celebrates her victory. After Cindy goes home alone, she is attacked by The Killer. Cindy locks herself in her room and contacts the police, and he disappears. Bobby arrives momentarily after hearing the incident, but a pair of black gloves, a knife and a telephone fall out of his pocket, leading Cindy to believe that he was the killer. Bobby is arrested and taken to the police station. Afterwards, Cindy heads to Buffy and Doofy's place, to spend the night with them. When there, she receives a call from The Killer, mocking her. The next morning, Bobby is released. Meanwhile, Buffy, high on the success of her victory at the pageant, ignores Cindy's warnings about the killer and is beheaded by The Killer with a cleaver, though her severed head still remains alive. The Killer, visibly annoyed, dumps Buffy's head into a Lost and Found bin. That night, Ray and Brenda go to a showing of Shakespeare In Love, where Ray is stabbed in the ear with a penis through a glory hole in a bathroom stall. The Killer then goes after Brenda. Unfortunately, angry movie patrons, fed up with Brenda's annoying behavior during the movie, kill her before The Killer can. Meanwhile, Cindy throws a house party, hoping for safety in numbers. During the party, Bobby and Cindy go upstairs and have sex, no longer making Cindy a virgin. Suddenly, The Killer appears and apparently stabs Bobby, before disappearing quickly. Cindy gets a gun from a drawer near the entrance, Bobby follows and she tends to his wounds. Brenda's stoner brother Shorty comes up from the basement and informs them that all of the partygoers have fled the house. Bobby takes the gun and shoots Shorty, revealing that his wound was an elaborate ruse. Ray arrives on the scene, alive. Bobby and Ray confront Cindy in the kitchen and announce their plan that they are going to kill her and her father, despite the fact that they are not actually the killers and that they are copycatting a real killer who already exists. They also plan to make themselves look like heroes by giving each other stab wounds to indicate they fought back. However, the plan backfires when Ray stabs Bobby repeatedly, angry because his favorite show has been cancelled. The Killer abruptly arrives and stabs Ray. He and Cindy then fight each other, but Cindy successfully subdues him by employing moves copied from The Matrix and kicks him through a window. However, The Killer vanishes before the police arrive. At the police station, Cindy and The Sheriff realize that Doofy, the only person who knew about the car accident, was actually faking his disability and is the true killer. Unfortunately, Doofy has already escaped with Gail Hailstorm. Upon finding his discarded disguise in the street, Cindy begins screaming, but is soon hit by a car. Cast * Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell * Dave Sheridan as Doofy Gilmore * Jon Abrahams as Bobby Prinze * Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks * Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks * Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins * Shannon Elizabeth as Buffy Gilmore * Lochlyn Munro as Greg Phillipe * Cheri Oteri as Gail Hailstorm * Kurt Fuller as The Sheriff * Carmen Electra as Drew Decker * Rick Ducommun as Mr. Campbell * Jayne Trcka as Miss Mann * Dan Joffre as Kenny * Kelly Coffield Park as Teacher * David L. Lander as Principal Squiggy * Andrea Nemeth as Heather * Marissa Jaret Winokur as Tina * Peter Hanlon as Suicidal Teacher * Glynis Davies as Mrs. Gilmore * Craig Bruhnanski as David Keegan * Keenen Ivory Wayans as Slave * Karen Kruper as Mrs. Decker * Mark McConchie as Mr. Decker * Anthony McKay as Not Drew's Boyfriend * Doreen Ramus as Old Woman in Theater * Jim Shepard as Old Man in Theater * Jessica Van der Veen as Woman in Theater * Ted Cole as Young Man in Theater * Babe Dolan as Grandma Campbell Trivia * Original title was "Last Summer I Screamed Because Halloween Fell on Friday the 13th". * "Scary Movie" was the working title of Scream, the main movie parodied. * There is a Nazi SS uniform hanging in Miss Mann's office. * Jared Leto was offered to play Bobby during the early stages of casting. * The original script featured a cameo for Jamie Lee Curtis as Cindy would discover her hiding in a closet in her house while The Killer was chasing her. Parodies * Scream: Most of the plot is a Scream parody. The main characters mirror Scream's and the film centers on figuring out who's killing people while wearing a Ghostface mask. There are also a few direct references to Scream, including one character saying it didn't have a plot and another saying their lives are just like Scream, "same dialogue and everything." * I Know What You Did Last Summer: The other major plot points mock this. Cindy and her crew hit a guy on a dark road with their car and throw him off a pier even though he's not dead. When The Killer starts killing, they suspect their accident victim. There are also a couple of direct references to the movie including one character saying it didn't make any sense and Cindy saying that in a horror movie version of her life, she would be portrayed by "Jennifer Love Huge-Tits." * The Exorcist: Cindy mentions puking green slime and masturbating with a crucifix at her first keg party. * Kazaam: Drew says it's her favorite horror movie because Shaq's acting is so scary. * Election: The annoyingly plucky Heather passes out election fliers in the school hall and is hated by her teacher. * The Shining: Buffy is alone in the girls' locker room and The Killer whispers "redrum" before going in for the kill. * The Blair Witch Project: The Killer chases attention-hungry TV reporter Gail Hailstorm into the woods, where she turns the camera on her face to record her last words. * Shakespeare in Love, Amistad, and Titanic: Ray and Brenda go to the movies to see Shakespeare, but first have to watch a trailer for Amistad 2, which includes a slave standing on a ship yelling, "I'm the king of the world." * Thelma & Louise, The Fugitive, Jackie Chan movies, Schindler's List, Boogie Nights, Big Momma's House: Brenda is killed in the theater by pissed-off moviegoers for whom she's ruined all of these movies by talking too loud. * American Pie: Cindy and Bobby go to her bed to have sex for the first time like Michelle and Jim did in American Pie. It ends with Bobby pinning Cindy to the ceiling with a geyser of ejaculate. * The Sixth Sense: Shorty gets baked and says, "I see dead people." * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer: Bobby mentions how much it sucks, especially the "fat white Jamaican kid". * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and The Matrix: The final fight scene uses visual tricks from the big fights in these two movies. * The Usual Suspects: Cindy drops her coffee cup as she realizes Doofy is The Killer. * Halloween: Cindy throws The Killer through a window, and when she goes outside, he's gone. The same thing happened with Michael Myers.